DreamColored Sugar song
by Lessthanthreeanime
Summary: When Ryuu is sick the twins go to Marie's Garden for sweets to make him feel better. How will the two show their thanks afterwards? How does Hikari factor into this? Why am I asking you this? Read and Review Plz! Inspired by one song.


**I was feeling a little bored in my room so I thought I'd take a quick break from writing my stories to write a one shot to get my mind off of the pressures of my other stories which are progressing quite far in my book after this I will post the finished chapters for my other stories.**

It was a cool spring afternoon, a time when children would be playing outside to enjoy the close to godliness of the weather presented to them. This was not the case for two unlucky teens that sat in a cooped up shop doing nothing. At a small counter sat a very bored Ichigo with her head in her hand bored out of her mind.

"I'm bored!" She announced loudly to the empty shop.

From behind the kitchen doorway popped out a dull blonde head in response to the sudden outburst.

"Amano! If you're bored so much you could try practicing." Said Kashino in an exasperated tone.

"No good, she's already practiced enough for today." Said the tiny Vanilla while she continued to lay back in a tea cup and let her lags swing about.

"Well we have to do something the day's a wasting and we just barely made our quota for Henri sensei. Where's Lemon Chan and Johnny anyway?"

"She and Johnny went to the store to get more tea." said Chocolat appearing from behind Kashino's head.

The two teens sighed in utter boredom once again.

Elsewhere in a glass greenhouse the special A were preparing to leave for the day.

Hikari was about to walk off in a different direction before one of the honey colored twin tugged on her sleeve.

"Jun?"

"Hikari you've cared a for a sick person right?"

"I wouldn't call it cared for so much…" She reminisced at how her sad attempts to play nurse for Takishima had led to more suffering and pain more than healing. She began to chuckle in her mind before slightly blushing from the memory of his post kiss on her cheek.

"Either way" Jun said bringing her out of her thoughts, "since Ryuu hasn't been here because he's sick we were wondering if you could come with us to get something for him to feel better."

"Um… are you sure?" Hikari trailed off as she began to process the thought.

_Please Hikari_, wrote the silent Megumi on her sketchpad with pleading eyes as she waited by the open limo door.

"Sure I guess." She finally gave in. The two broke out into bright smiles before sliding into the limo with Hikari right behind. After driving around for a while Hikari opted for looking out the window at the passing houses and landscape.

"So where are we going?" Hikari asked after a while.

_Ryuu's been asking for sweets from this one place for a while now so we figured out the place after a while and decided we could get him something to feel better._ Megumi flipped on her sketchbook while her twin nodded in agreement.

"It's this one little patisserie shop in Marie's Garden." Jun further explained.

After the trio continued their drive they finally arrived at the big colorful entrance of. The smells of sweets, baking, and other foods assaulted their noses in a sudden splendor making Hikari's mouth water slightly.

"This way Hikari." Jun gestured as the two began walking away from the large crowd of people with Hikari in tow. They walked along the empty street for a while before coming up to a small shop that had a feeling to it that was different than that of the other shops.

They walked in and glanced around to see the shop empty. The only signs of life in the shop was the slight noise coming from the Kitchen.

"Excuse me? Anybody here?" Asked Hikari trying to peer over the counter, into the kitchen's doorway. Several moments a burnet with thick wavy hair came rushing out of the kitchen with small flour stain in her hair.

"Gomen Gomen How can I help you?" She asked.

"Our friend was sick and were wondering if you had something that could pick him up a bit." Asked Jun with a small smile.

"Um h-hang on a moment please." The burnet stuttered a bit before disappearing before mumbling could be heard through the kitchen before she returned once again.

"We could make something but it may take a while. Would that be alright?" The three looked at each other briefly before turning their heads back before nodding.

"Great! If you could please wait over and would you like some tea while you wait."

"Yes please." Jun answered as the three sat around the table; she nodded once before walking away.

Ichigo walked into the back to see Kashino leaning against one of the counters before looking up at Ichigo.

"What did they say?" he whispered to her.

"They said they'll wait so we should get started, " she answered back while gathering the tea on the trey, "remember it's for a sick person." She called back before giving the customers their tea and rejoining her place at the counter. As the four sat in the shop in silence with the exception of the three high scholars who conversed about random things, the door swung open to reveal Johnny and Lemon walk back in each carrying a shopping bag.

"Ichigo were back!" Johnny called out before glancing to his side to see the three teens who continued their conversation while occasionally sipping their tea. The two went into the back before Johnny went back out front to Ichigo.

"Did you miss me?" The blonde exclaimed lifting and swinging Ichigo briefly before being hit on the back of the head by a now angry Kashino.

"Oi! If you have time to mess around you have time to help!" He yelled gaining the stares of Hikari and the twins. Ichigo gave a sheepish smile in slight embarrassment before Lemon Chan stepped out of the kitchen after hearing the ruckus. She took one look at the situation before she wordlessly started to shove the two boys back into the kitchen with the help of a nagging Maize.

At hearing a tiny voice Hikari looked over to the patissieres and raised her eyebrows in interest before rejoining her conversation with the twins and sipping her tea.

After a while Ichigo walked up to the three carrying a now packaged box full of sweets.

"Arigato for waiting; I hope your friend feels better soon."

"That's ok thank you very much." Jun said accepting the box. After they paid for their sweets and left Jun and Megumi proceeded to drop Hikari off at home before going over to Ryuu's to deliver the sweets.

~*~the Next Day~*~

All seven of the Special A sat in the greenhouse including a now healthy Ryuu who had managed to feel better. Making the once distraught Jun and Megumi happy that their Ryuu was once again healthy.

At the end of their day Jun and Megumi pulled Hikari to the side before she even left the greenhouse.

"Hey what's up?" asked a confused Hikari.

_We were thinking of showing thanks to that patisserie shop for helping Ryuu get better_, Megumi wrote out on her sketchpad while Jun nodded once in agreement.

"Ok!" Hikari agreed now full of energy, "What did you guys have in mind?" The two twins looked at each before growing smiles that had a slight devious feel to them.

"Well we were thinking of…."

**What do ya'll think? This is gonna have to be a two chap one shot considering I did the math in my head and this story would surpass a multitude of pages had I continued from here. No worries the next chap should come the same time as this one as long as Fan fiction doesn't become a deuce bag. So fret not about me not finishing this.**

**Next chap quick Preview!**

"That was amazing you guys!"

"I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"I'm sugar…."

"I love you"

**Leave me Love! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
